Taeadra Culthane
Name: Taeadra Culthane Age: 260-ish Nationality: Andoran Hair: Black Eyes: Green Skin: Pale Height: 5'7" Voice: Deep, strong, self-assured Other: Small scar on her chin Special Skills: Skilled at Daes Dae'mar, and debate Knowledge Weakness: Tae's biggest weakness is not being able to admit she does not know it all. She has a tendancy to believe she is an expert on all things. Physical Weakness: Tae is small in stature and was never fond of physical training. She relies on her words and quick thinking rather than physical presence. Personality weakness: Arrogance. Taeadra is arrogant to a fault. She believes that she has the most logical answers than perhaps anyone, with the exception of a few members of the White Ajah. Personality: Taeadra is seen as a contradiction in terms at times. She can be the epitomy of calm, cool logic that Whites are known for one moment, and as inversely passionate and unreasonable in the next moment. When Tae was newer to the shall, her temper caused many a disruption in not only her Ajah, but in the Tower itself. However, over the years, Taeadra has learned to school herself and her emotions and rarely does she let her passion get the best of her…in public. Character History Taeadra Culthane. was born in Camelyn, Andor to hard working and loving parents, Zerwin and Oedan Culthane. Her mother and father ran an inn located in the heart of Camelyn called "The Blue Heron". Although her family was not nobility, they become highly respected in Camelyn and nobility favoured them. Tae has one brother, Samuel, who is older than she. Although her life was easy, she was a rebel at heart as a child. She grew up on the streets of Camelyn and always managed to work her way into some sort of trouble or another. Family members called her willful...even stubborn at times; a fact that has not changed in all her years. Although it was her brother’s ambition to stay in Camelyn and take over running the inn, Tae never had such aspirations. Once when she was a small child a gleeman made a stop at her family’s inn. While others requested stories of battle and war and fame, Tae begged for stories of glorious Aes Sedai. Although the gleeman could never understand her interest and often warned her to stay clear of them, she have wanted for nothing since then but to become Aes Sedai. At a young age, she began working on the skills she believed would help her in her quest. Tae worked on becoming skilled at Daes Dae'mar, The Game of the Houses, with help from friends of her fathers. She would sit and listen to them day in and day out and soon began practicing the Game on them. Though blessed with above average looks, Tae never considered them an asset, rather a hindrance and something to be glossed over. She is 5’7" and somewhere around 120 lbs. with black hair and brilliant green eyes. She has a small scar on her chin from an accident when she was a child. Her parents loved her very much, however since her 13th name day they become frustrated with her insistence that she go to the Tower to be tested. In an attempt to sway Tae from her aspirations, her parents sent her to Barelon to stay with an Aunt there in hopes that some country air would clear her head and help her to understand that she had no place in the tower. Unfortunately for her parents, Taeadra never gave up her quest to become Aes Sedai and at 16 she set out on her own to make her way to the Tower, where she was tested and accepted as a Novice to the Tower. Taeadra was a wild Novice, only finally tamed by the prospect of never being raised to Accepted. While she was extremely social as a Novice, Taeadra became reserved when entering Acceptedhood. Taeadra had always had a love of books and most who knew her suspected she would join the Brown Ajah upon being raised to the shall. However, in the course of endless nights spent in the library, Tae found a passion for philosophy, logic, and most surprising to her, mathematics. She spent many years as an Accepted reaching out to those with similar interests to learn all she could. As an Accepted Taeadra also discovered a fondness for debate and soon found herself in the midst of many lively debates. She has honed this skill over the years and has become known for her sharp tongue and sharper mind. However, Tae has never been one to replace new interests with old and has maintained her skill at Daes Dae’mar and practices it regularly. Many, including some of those closest to Tae were surprised at her decision to chose the White Ajah. For Tae, it there was no other choice. Though at times she seems to fit more precisely into the Brown and even Red Ajah, there was no other Ajah that left Tae free to follow her passion. She is methodical in her decision making processes and can be tenacious to a fault when looking for an answer to a puzzle. Though she allows most others to see only the cool logic of a White when presenting arguments or debating questions, Tae is quite passionate at heart. She is far softer than her exterior would have others believe and will use all her resources to fight for something she believes in. Taeadra began developing a Eyes and Ears network early in her life and cultivates it to this day, although there are precious few in the Tower who are aware, or even suspect, that she maintains this network. Taeadra resisted the idea of bonding a Warder for many years after gaining the shall. However, unlike many White sisters, Tae could not imagine staying put in the Tower for life. She began to see the logic in having a Warder and set herself on a mission to find a suitable partner. Mariasha Valner soon became the only choice for Tae. Mari is not only Tae’s defender, but has become a friend, confidant, and perhaps at times, voice of reason for an Aes Sedai that values reason! Recent Events: Taeadra has left the Tower in an attempt to discover why her E&E network has gone quiet. When Tae left, she did not want to have to answer questions to which she would not give answers. So, when she left, she left alone with no word to anyone. Tae has been masking the bond to her Warder for a little over two years; Mari is unaware that Taeadra lives. Her absence from the Tower will likely never be explained (at the time of Tae’s leaving she had handed over any responsibilities to other members of the White Ajah and therefore would not be missed, at least in the running of the Tower and the Hall), at least not to anyone’s satisfaction. Taeadra will likely tell those who are curious to the point of annoyance (in other words, either those who know her very well or those who may want to get a little nosy) that she has been travelling and talking to well-known philosophers in different areas of the land in order to learn. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios